Do youbelieve in life after love
by gigikwinxfan
Summary: It has been months after Flora's close to death experance. I am very bad a summeries.


Do you believe in life after Love

Disclaimer: I gigikwinxfan don't own winx club and if I did Flora and Helia would have met in first season. And Flora would not have almost eaten by a lio-dragures, although it was sweet when Helia saved her.

A few months after Flora had almost died at the hands of Baltor and the fate of Bloom, her love that was shared by Helia grew like a rose. It blossomed and was at its full stage. The fight with Baltor was over they had won ! (yippie.) And the end of year party was starting.

"Ok, line up in the way we rehearsed it." Stella screamed, and the girls lined up in the alphabetical order of realm.

"No, No, No, No, in order of colour girls." Stella screamed even louder. The girls lined up. Musa in the front in her blood red dress that flourished down to her thighs. Stella was next in her sun-set colour dress that was backless and it had a ribbon that tied it's self around her neck. Layla was next she disapproved of dresses so she had a pair of olive green curvy pants and a lovely sea foam green sweater. Bloom next in a long sleeve dress that shimmered when she moved. Tecna was last in a lavender blouse and plum coloured skirt. They looked simply beautiful.

"Flora come out we need to see your dress." Stella screamed loudest.

"Miss Stella if you do not stop that infernal rachet you will never graduate." Professor Grizelda said. "Flora please come out." Stella said in a whisper.

"Ok Stella, but don't laugh." Flora said meekly.

And then she came out, Flora looked amazing she had on a pastel pink dress that went all the way down to her feet, and had white lace roses on the hips.

"Why do you think I would laugh, at something that beautiful." Stella said. And with that the girls walked down to the entrance of alfea and waited for their boyfriends.

With the boyfriends

(I'm a hero plays in the background.(From winx)).

"Dude just ask her You'll never know what she will say." Riven said, as he was racing the others so far Timmy was pulling up the bottom, ahead of him was Nabu who had just learnt how to ride a leava-bike (and was pretty good.) Ahead of him was Sky, ahead of him was Brandon, Helia and Riven were neck and neck would Riven's last race be his first defeat, and by Helia of all persons.

"What if she declines" Helia said with worry in his voice.

"Then you just keep seeing her." Riven said as he pulled him self ahead, I am almost there Rive thought I am going to win and be undefeated, just as he got a big head his bike triped over a rock and he fell off his bike two meters befor the gate, Helia had won.

"Good job Helia." Flora said as she kissed him.

"Um Flora can I talk to you." Helia said as he started to pull Flora away from the group.

In Alfea garden

"Flora I really really like you and we have been through a lot and I feel that our love has blossomed like a rose and I would like you to be by my side for ever, will you marry me." Helia said as he got down on one knee.

"Yes, Yes Yes a million times yes Helia I love you and would love to be your wife." Flora said as she cried tears of joy as Helia slipped the engagement ring on her finger. And then kissed her.

"We will not tell the others until the school announcements ok Flora." Helia said as some tears escaped his eyes, she said yes the one woman he love truly in his life had just said yes and they were getting married.

School announcements

"Attention everyone um Flora and I have something to tell you all, we are getting married over the summer and want you all to come." Helia said, and there were congratulations through out the entire school.

"Your happy now pixies but not for long" a mysterious voice said as the school was lit on fire and the exits were sealed off.

"Oh my god we are trapped." Bloom screamed as she touched the exit.

"Calm down, we should convergence, it is probably dark fire like Baltor's we can fix it."Flora said rather calmly as she said a spell.

"I ask for the power of the sun and the moon," Stella shined for a second and she gave Flora her power, "Music, and Technology," Musa and Tecna shined and gave their power to Flora, "And finally Water and Fire," Bloom and Lalya shined and gave Flora their power, "Tial-la -co-con-alico." Flora said as she pulled her self through the fire and took it out, but soon after-ward she fainted and fell to the ground, the other girls powers coming out of her.

"Flora No, someone save her." Helia yelled a he started to pull at the gates, Riven came over and helped him and the gate came open. The two ran and were able to see Flora fall to the ground.

In the Hospital wing

"What do you think happened to her." Stella said as she played with Flora's hair.

"Well the spell Flora chanted after we gave her our powers meant, I now have the power of light, music, technology, water, fire, and earth, use as mush as it take to put out the eternal flame, so it might have taken enough power out of her so that she is dead."

"She saved us all she can't be dead." Bloom said. Ofealeya rushed into the room and said

"All of you out," everyone walked out, "except you Helia." Helia walked back into the room and sat down.

"Mr. Helia you are Professor Saliden grandson are you not."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Flora."

"Well when you pulled off the alfea gate it should have sent you flying off the wall, but you were able to touch it weren't you."

"Yes but."

"No but's I am lead to believe you might have a bit of magic in you and that is what helped Miss Flora last time, so all you nee to do is hold her hand and remember your fondest memories of having her in your life, and that should bring her back."

"Anything for Flora to be back."

"But you will be weak for a little while as will Flora and you are not to leave hospital area, is that clear."

"Yes Mam." Helia said as he took Flora's hand and remembered when they first saw each other.

"It's like, it's wings hug the clouds and the dove and the sky become one."

"That is exactly what I was going for." he heard himself say as the picture blurred and another scene appeared.

"Helia I really really like you." Flora said

"I like you." he said and the scene blurred.

"Helia I can't belive how much time I wasted."

"Forget the past Flora we have a future to think about."He saw himself kiss her for the first time and the scene disapeared.

"Flora I really really like you and we have been through a lot and I feel that our love has blossomed like a rose and I would like you to be by my side for ever, will you marry me." Helia said as he got down on one knee.

"Yes, Yes Yes a million times yes Helia I love you and would love to be your wife." Flora said as she cried tears of joy as Helia slipped the engagement ring on her finger. And then kissed her.

"We will not tell the others until the school announcements ok Flora." Helia said as some tears escaped his eyes, she said yes the one woman he love truly in his life had just said yes and they were getting married. And with that the scene blurred and he found himself in the same bed as Flora, it seemed as though she had awoken at the same time and she smiled at him.

"Helia I love you so much," Flora said as some tears came out, "I am so sorry to scare you again, like that." she finished as she referred to the battle with Baltor that almost separated them for ever.

"Forget the past Flora we have a future to think about." Helia said as he kissed her ever so gently.

The End.

PS. What I meant in life after love was say you felt that your high-school love could continue then why not take it to the next level. Thank you Alavigne13 for telling me to write a second story like Do You Believe.

T.T.F.N. (Ta Ta For Now.)


End file.
